Lady Wants, Lady Gets
by T-BOY DUDLEY
Summary: Lady Dudley wants her Bothers to spend Chirstmas with her. Any of them. (I kind of just put this all together)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Don't own…..You know the drill. I only own Myself *T-Boy Deeley* That's it!

A/N: I just throw this together, so there!

***********

Key

"" =Speaking

~ = Thoughts

************

[DUDLEYVILLE]

In the shake deep in the forest the young women sat down and looked at her books. She was so lonely, since she was the only one home. Sure the Nieces and Nephews would swing by, but they kept to themselves. She was all alone and that was that.

"This sucks! It's gonna end up me and Myself again for Christmas and I'm tried of it. I mean at less one of my brothers could come spend Christmas with me. OK, Dudley, Dance with, Psycho Sam, Sign Guy, Chubby, and Snerd all have an excuse to why they can't be with me. Buh-Buh, D-Von, Spike, and Snot have no excuse what so ever. Well I can't just sit here and whine all day. There's two weeks before Christmas and I'm not spending it alone!" Our Sweet Female Dudley Told herself.

She got up and went to the phone. 

"Hello, Dudley Air. This is Lady Dudley and I would like to know when the next plane to Mimi, Florida leaves. 6:47. I'll take any seat. Yes that's fine. Thank You."

Lady hung up and rushed to get packed.

"First I'll get Snot, and we'll deal with the other two."


	2. Chapter 2

[Mimi, Florida]

Lady was standing outside the building were her first victim was. Well not victim, but more or less willing hostage. She stepped to the back were this security guard stood.

"My I help you?" The security guard asked her.

"Yes, I'm here to see my brother Snot Dudley." Lady said spiffy as can be.

"Yeah, right. Like I believe that you're his sister. You don't even look like each other."

"We're Stepsiblings! If you don't believe that I know him, Get him to come here, and he'll say he knows me!" Lady yell at the guard.

"Nope, hit the road." The secretly guard told her.

Lady had to hold back her temper. In Dudleyville, it was fine to put people though tables, but Buh-Buh had told her it wasn't ok outside of Dudleyville and she heeded his word. Lady decide to do the only thing she could to. Wait, for 5 hours.

5 Hours came and went and soon the wrestlers were coming out, but no sign of her stupid older brother.

"Lady?" A female voice called.

Lady looked up to see, the loved Sandman coming out the doors.

"Hay, is Snot in there?" She asked him.

"Ha, he didn't call you and tell you?" Sandman asked as he light up another cigarette.

"Call me for what?" Lady asked

"He want over seas." Sandman told her.

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!" Lady blew it. She could have killed, but she was smart not to try anything to the sandman. "Can't a girl have Christmas with one member of her Family anymore?!"

"Oh, Hay don't worry. I mean, you've got plenty of siblings out there. You just got to think a bit ahead of them." Sandman told her.

"Your right. Well to part 2. Operation BDS." Lady said.

"BDS? What's that?" Sandman questioned.

"Buh-Buh, D-Von, and Spike." Lady told him.

"Well, your gonna have quite the time there." Sandman told her. "Hay need a ride anywhere?" 

"The Air Port." Lady replied.


	3. Chapter 3

[New York, New York]

Lady walked up to another secretly guard and looked at him.

"I'm the Dudley sister. Please let me in." Lady stated.

"prove it." the guard replied.

"Well my name should, be on the list. Lady Dudley." Lady told him.

"Nope."

"Ok, how about…."

Lady went on for an hour tell him every name that he brothers called her. 

"Lission, just face it your not their sister and your not getting in." The guard told her.

"Well Fuck. I mean it's not like they would put my mother given name of Kate Rosebud on there."

"Your in luck, you found the name they have on here. You can go in now."

Lady stood there for a second and then walked in.

~I'm gonna kill them for using that name. I hate that name!~

---------------------------------------

"Oh, Buh-Buh I hope you'll come spend Christmas with me." Trish said to him.

"Well, I'm spending it with Spike and D-Von." Buh-Buh told her.

"Well they can come too." Trish said al bright and cheerful.

"Um…not one of the best ideas." Buh-Buh told Trish.

"But Buh-Buh I want to spend Christmas with you!" Trish whined a bit.

"To bad Trish. D-von, Spike and Myself have never missed a Christmas together. Even when we are at each other throats." Buh-Buh told her.

"Hay Buh-Buh, Where's Spike. I want to get going, before it really gets late." D-Von said has he walked into the room with Buh-Buh and Trish on his lap. 

"I don't know." Buh-Buh replied.

D-Von gave him a look of unapproved and Spike walked in the room.

"There he is, now quit giving me that look." Buh-Buh said pointing to Spike.

"You know why I'm giving you this look." D-Von told him.

"Will you guys not even start. D-Von, Buh-Buh will get his, and we all know it." Spike told D-Von.

"What's this about?" Trish asked him.

"They just don't believe I can have a relationship." Buh-Buh told her.

D-Von and Spike gave him a look of "WHAT THE HELL?" and then saw something they haven't seen in a lone time. Trish was thrown to the floor and Buh-Buh slapped across the room. When the dust cleared Buh-Bu's head he say her.

"LADY WHAT YOU DO THAT FOR!?!" Buh-Buh yell at her.

"You know, I could just call T-Boy right now and she could kill you in under 24 hours, but I'm somewhat in a good mode." Lady said to him.

"Who the hell are you? Why the hell did you do that?!" Trish screamed at her.

"Name's Lady Dudley, the Dudley sister And Buh-Buh's Lone time fiancé T-Boy might not like having other girls all over her man." Lady told her, even though Buh-Buh was telling her to shut up.

"Fiancé? Fiancé?! Buh-Buh you never told me about…..you know what, Fuck you Buh-Buh Ray Dudley." Trish said and then stormed out.

"Just Great, Just Fuck'n great! Look at what you did!" Buh-Buh yelled at Lady.

"Oh, well you know better then to cheat. You have an open door to brake up with T-Boy, yet you don't so it's your own fault." Lady tells Buh-Buh and D-Von, Spike agree.

"Lady what are you doing here anyway?" D-Von asks her.

"I'm all lone at the house. Everyone has something better to do then spend Christmas with me, so I'm taking you guys hostage and your coming home. Snot would be here to, but her got out over the country before I could get him." Lady tells them.

"Oh, just great!" Buh-Buh says, before finding himself through table.

"That should shut him up for some time." Lady said looking at Older, and Younger Brothers.


	4. Chapter 4

[Dudleyville]

Well Lady had outdid herself this time, she managed to get Three of her brother home, and even if they looked like they rather not be there, they stayed. Now it was Christmas Eve and Her and Her brother sat around.

"Buh-Buh, why dose everyone hate coming come?" Lady asked him.

"I don't know…maybe it's all the fights that happen, or that it's boarding here." Buh-Buh replied as he hoped that one day Dudleyville would get electricdy.

"Well you have money, and you were once mayor here. Why don't you put in and fund to get something added?" Lady asked him.

"Ha. I'm not rich enough to fund a project." Buh-Buh told her.

"Spike, and D-Von could put in." Lady said.

"Nope, I'm building a house." D-Von told her and Spike just shook his head.

"I hate you! Everyone leaves me alone here, by my self no one cears about Me!" Lady yelled and run up to her room.

"JUST GREAT!" Buh-Buh yelled out.

"So, what now Bro?" D-Von asked.

"I don't know!" Buh-Buh told him.

"Um, you guys. I have an idea." Spike said.

His bothers looked at him and smiled as Spike told his great idea to them.

A few hours later, Buh-Buh called to Lady.

Lady get your ass down here right now!"

She did and walked down the stairs and saw T-Boy with her bags.

"Lady, you always complain about being alone. So, dose T-Boy." Buh-Buh said and got hit in the back of the head.

"I do not. You should have told me you were lonely. You know how much I hate living with my brothers. So I'll live her with you." T- Boy told her and she smiled.

"That's so nice of you T-Boy, I could…" Lady got a evil smile on her face. "Buh-Buh had Trish in his lap again and I guess the were dating, until I broke them up." 

T-Boy looked at Buh-Buh who was scooting into the corner.

Well Has Buh-Buh's blood flew over the place, Spike walked up to his Big Sister.

"I'm only gonna tell you this once. Don't want you to be sad over us not being around. You know it was you decision, not to stay out in the wrestling world with me, so there. But to let you know, this is better then sitting there lission to Buh-Buh's sex tells." Spike told Lady a little to loud and Poor Buh-Buh's head went though a wall.

THE END


End file.
